


Winter Heart

by GabyElle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: Winter holds a special feeling for Yuuri, that along with his love for skating. For as long as he could remember,those two things he favours the most gives him a sense of belonging, a sense of home. Though he can't seem to shake of this feeling there is something else missing from his childhood, a missing puzzle that he can't recall. The name Jack Frost sounds all too familiar and more than just a personification figure, the name connects to him in some ways that Yuuri isn't so sure about. Who is Jack Frost, and why does he feel like he knows him, personally?Ratings and tags will change in the future.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came about greatly inspired by the fanart I came across a fanart of Victor as Jack Frost, which you can view here : https://twitter.com/gkgktkd3/status/789125302983077888 (Please support the artist by the way). That along with my love for Rise of the Guardians movie also contributes it. I have a lot of things planned for this fic and I can't wait to see how it progress. Please stay tuned! :D

The first morning of winter dawns over the sky, the fresh snow filled everywhere in white, trees showed no leaves nor flowers. It’s like entering a new different world. For Yuuri, it’s no different for him because as a child, winter is a dream come true.

His tiny little feet tapped against the floor as he head for the door, standing on his toes with his tiny hands fumbled with the handle, successfully unlocking it revealing the new world outside. 

The cold winter air blew right at his face, bring the little snowflakes with it. But it didn’t matter to Yuuri because the young boy was amazed with the sight in front of him with the smiling awely.. 

“Yuuri! You’re going to catch a cold if you don’t put on your jacket,” his mother called behind him, quickly donning on the jacket and the snow hat on.

“Mum! Hurry! I wanna go outside and play!,”

“Done!,” Yuuri’s mother finally announced and that split second he dashed out from the house. “Stay safe! Be careful!,” 

“I will,” Yuuri responded loudly waving goodbye to her as he continued on.

The young boy had everything planned out for this particular day, but before that, he remembered to stop by at a house that belonged to a good friend.

“Yuuko!,” his voice called out on the sidewalk, his loud voice called out her name for the next three times until the showed up right at the door, with something draped over both her shoulders running towards Yuuri.

“Sorry, I had to get some stuff,” Yuuko told. 

This puzzled Yuuri, “Well, what did you get?,” 

She simply smiled then showed him, “Ice skates. We’re going to skate,” 

* * *

Yuuri gulped silently having himself standing on the solid frozen lake where the ice thick enough to skate, but he seemed to be having trouble trying to be brave the same time glancing down to his wobbling legs.

“It’ll be fine, Yuuri. It’s actually easy than it looks, just slide your feet against the ice, think of it like you’re walking on ice,” Yuuko explained. 

He took her advice with a hesitant nod, though he didn’t stood at the middle of the frozen lake but the fear of falling and hurting himself dawned to Yuuri. 

But he took courage, swallowing the fear down and took the first move and slide his feet against the ice.

“That’s it,” Yuuko encouraged him, “Now, do the same with your other feet too,” 

Yuuri did as told, slowly moving his feet left and right did some justice because he’s actually moving. 

His friend was beaming with joy, “You caught on quick, Yuuri!,” 

Her encouragement gave him the confidence and he tried his best putting effort to it, but apparently words was spoken too soon when Yuuri lost his footing and slipped on the ice. Pain surged through him quickly followed by tears pooling in his eyes, he sniffed. 

“Don’t cry. Falling is part of a learning process. You’ll get better at it with more practice, and we got the whole winter season for that!,” There’s no denying, she’s trying to cheer Yuuri up. 

Tears stopped flowing down his cheeks, looking up to his friend with a sad smile, with her hand held out, he took it and pulled his small body up from the frozen ground. 

Yuuko looked at him with full of concern, “Want to try again?,” she asked. 

Yuuri is not a coward, he won’t let that little fall fail him, he’s going to try again. “Yes,” he announced to her, “And I’m not going to fall again, you see,” 

Words from a child don’t do any justice, Yuuri encountered a few more falls, slipping and going off balance. Not once he actually move across the ice. Disappointment filled him, but a good friend Yuuko is, she continued encouraging him. 

It was hard, but they had fun that’s the only thing that mattered. Yuuri and Yuuko had fun. And the fun really dragged time quickly, and it was already late afternoon. 

The cool breeze blew came out from nowhere blowing right at Yuuri and Yuuko, sending chills over their body. Soon after, snow began to descend from the sky, “That’s cold,” she expressed pulling her coat tight around her body, keeping herself warm.  “It’s snowing again. We should go back,” 

“There’s always tomorrow, right?,” he piped, wanting to attempt skating again. 

“Tomorrow,” she agreed. “Do you need a hand?,”

Yuuri was about to answer when the wind returned again, completely unaware that the gentle force of the slow wind in fact gently pushed him to the bank of the lake. 

“Yuuri! You’re skating! How did you do that?,” said Yuuko with much excitement in her voice. 

Yuuri was mixed surprised and shocked that he actually skated but said to her, “I didn’t,”

***

He did all the explaining to Yuuko that it was the wind that pushed him but Yuuko didn’t believe that and went on to say that Yuuri actually skated himself. In the end, he completely gave up explaining and just let Yuuko believe it was his effort. Fortunately, all that falling he took didn’t leave any bruises that would make his parents worry. 

By nightfall with his body tucked into bed, his young mind pondered back to the moment when he was pushed from the unseen force of wind, he skated without causing him to fall again still it didn’t make any sense. 

Unable to sleep with the thoughts, Yuuri looked out from his bedroom window where the snow still continues. With a dream like state, he observed outside, how beautiful the night looked where he could see the white fleckles falling coating the ground with entirely. His eyes fighting sleep, that is until Yuuri’s subconscious self caught something in his vision. 

Blinking awake, he spotted a small speck of frost forming on his bedroom window starting from the top corner where minutes ago he was watching the snow. 

The sleepiness was gone as he pulled off the covers racing to take the first glimpse of the frost formation. 

From that tiny speck, it spread downwards leaving behind a floral design. Like painting on a blank canvas, the frost transformed itself into art on Yuuri’s window. 

Yuuri couldn’t hold back his amazement, his face in awe. His small hand placed on the cool window pane but didn’t affect the beautiful art frost as it was forming outside. He couldn’t see the snowing outside curtained by the frost, it didn’t bother the young Yuuri one bit. 

If this is the surprise he’ll be expecting in winter, he can’t wait to witness them all. 

* * *

Disappointment didn’t sit the next day, sadly. By the morning came around with the first hit of sun, the frost that got him excited the night before had disappeared without a trace. It was the last thing Yuuri saw when he got back into bed and sleep brought him to dreamland.

“What is it you wanted to show me, Yuuri?,” his mother asked. 

“The flower on my window. It formed last night, it was really pretty and I want you to see it but it’s gone now,” he explained sadly.

“It’s winter. It’ll come back again, don’t you worry,” she reassured, glancing down at her child, seeing how upset he looked she thought of something, “You know there is someone responsible in making these frosts forming during winter. Do you want to know who it is?,”

Yuuri turned to his mother with the look of curiousity, “Who?,”

“Jack Frost,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but I guess it's a good start to the story, introducing young Yuuri. But I assure you, Jack Frost or Victor himself will appear in the next chapter. Many thanks for reading this fic :D
> 
> P.S : If you like follow me on Twitter : @IAmGeibi


End file.
